This invention relates to an apparatus and method of aiding a wheel chair patient to be extracted from a wheel chair to a bed, and to aid the attendant in removing the patient from the wheel chair, and transferring them to a bed. This transfer usually involves lifting the patient from the chair to a standing position, then having to turn, or, orient, or turn them, while in the stationary standing position, and aiding them in setting down on a bed, or other convenience. It has been customary to maneuver the patient in the wheel chair to a position approaching the bed, lock the wheels of the wheel chair in this stationary location, and then, using a lifting device, usually a strap around the patients body, lift the patient to a standing position, turn them 180 degrees, and maneuver them to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, and then aid them in laying down, and maneuvering them to a prone position. The reverse action is required in order to transfer the patient from the bed to the wheel chair.
During this maneuver, especially in the act of turning the patient 180 degrees, while in the erect position, with the patients weight on the floor, the patients feet can easily become tangled, causing a problem in re-orienting the feet to conform to the turning motion of the body. In many cases, this is a very painful experience to the patient, and, in the case of a hip, or leg injury, serious damage to the injury can occur. In the case of patients with alzheimer's disease, the patient becomes dis-oriented, and is unable to cooperate with the attendant, and a lengthy process ensues, with the attendant having the problem of holding the patients weight during the turning of the feet. It is customary to have an additional attendant to accomplish this task.
Nothing was discovered in the prior arts, which focused on this particular problem. However, the art of providing an apparatus to turn an object 180 degrees, and even 360 degrees, is well known in the prior arts, however, none of the prior arts address the problem of transferring a patient from a wheel chair to a bed, and addressing the problems encountered in this maneuver. This act requires locating a wheel chair in the required position, placing the patients feet at the required transfer location, restraining the patients feet at that location, lifting the patient to a standing position, rotating the patient 180 degrees, and especially including the patients feet, and allowing the patient to be easily seated on the edge of the bed, without entangling their feet, and then aiding the patient in assuming the prone position on the bed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,654, Werner teaches a Swivel Mounting Unit which enables the user to turn an object 360 degrees. This art has too many restrictions on the type of device to be rotated, and would not be conducive to a patient in a wheel chair, and, also has no provision for placing the wheel chair in the correct position and location, and keeping it in that location. Also, no method is taught for restraining the patients feet during the maneuver
Kawai, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,446, teaches a similar Swivel, or, Rotary stand, having a slideable, or, adjustable circle, for the top of the device to turn in a pre-determined area, on the base of the device. Here again, this device is not adaptable to a patient in a wheel chair, where stability of the patient is the main concern, and stability of the wheel chair during the transfer process is of the utmost concern. Also, no provision is anticipated for the restraint of the patients feet during the transfer process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,664, Donald demonstrates the prior art usage of these turntable type units, wherein he teaches a counter mounted rotary device, for mounting an appliance. Here again, no consideration is anticipated for a transfer of a patient from a wheel chair to a bed, and the weight of the patient, and the restraint of the patients feet, and the wheel chair, during the transfer process.